


Falling Into Place

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash100 Drabble Tag 7 [78]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash100, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Multi, POV Malia Tate, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 22:30:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8507995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: Malia's brow crinkles and her mouth droops into her telltale pouting face. “No room for me?”





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the LJ Femslash100 Drabble Tag 7 prompt: Allison/Kira/Malia - cuddle.

The season premiere of _Supergirl_ is just starting as Malia walks in, arms laden with snacks, the long legs of Allison’s pajama pants rolled up around her ankles. Her brow crinkles and her mouth droops into her telltale pouting face. “No room for me?”

Allison and Kira are curled up on the couch, Allison on one end with her arm draped over the head rest and Kira on the other with her legs plopped in Allison’s lap. They both look so cozy and warm, like they _belong_ together, like they’re meant to exist in each other’s space. And while Malia knows her girlfriends love her, she can’t help but sometimes wonder where she fits into such a unique equation.

After all, she’s not so great with equations.

Allison just rolls her eyes, smiling. “Of course there is. You get the best spot on the house.” She pats the couch behind Kira’s legs, a little pocket of space that’s perfectly snuggly and Malia-sized, sandwiched between the warmth of their bodies.

Malia grins and climbs in, leaning against Allison, her feet nudged up under Kira’s thigh. “Ooh, I call the Sour Patch Kids,” Kira says, grabbing the pack from Malia’s arms. She then drapes a fleece blanket around all of them. “Now that we’re all cozy, I can’t wait to see Katie McGrath.”

“Yeah, I can’t believe she’s playing a _Luthor_ ,” Allison says, but Malia has already drowned out their conversation as she sinks deeper into the couch, content to just _be_.


End file.
